Kira
Kira normally would refer to Light Yagami, however, the Kira can also be used as a title to describe any human user of a Death Note, as well as the entity worshiped by members of the public. Public View of Kira After Light Yagami begins killing criminals with the Death Note, the large number of deaths attracts attention from the general public as well as law enforcement. As the deaths of criminals continues to increase, people begin voicing their opinions of the situation and dub these deaths as the work of "Kira", a play on the English word "killer". The word itself originates in Japan, but later carries throughout the world as Kira continues to gain fame. As the number of criminal deaths rises and no reason for these deaths are found (the only connection between them being heart attacks), law enforcement begins to strongly take notice. A conference is finally held between the representatives of the worlds law enforcement agencies (Interpool). The ultimate course of action decided upon is to bring in L, who is considered to be the worlds greatest detective, having solved over hundreds of cases. L decides to adress Kira through the media, hoping to gain a reaction and discover Kira's location. L uses a decoy named Lind L. Tailor, a criminal on death row. Tailor adressess Kira on live television, telling Kira that he is searching for him and that what Kira is doing is wrong. This provokes Light to kill him in rage with the Death Note. Immediately after, the broadcast switches from footage of Tailor to display the letter "L". L adressess Kira and says that the he now knows Kira's location, as Tailor's messege was shown only in the Kanto region of Japan, despite being announced as a world wide broadcast. L says that he has also deduced that Kira needs a name and face to kill, as Tailor's information was kept hidden from the public. L begins to provoke Kira, telling him to kill him if he can, and after several seconds states that Kira can't kill him because he doesn't know his name and face. L announces that he "is justice" and he will find Kira. Kira quickly becomes news, and various TV stations begin broadcasting anything related to Kira. A very notable station is Sakura TV, whose program "Kira's Kingdom" becomes notorious for false news and taking advantage of the public for fame and money. Within the six years of Kira's existence, the public begins to take sides. Some view Kira as a murderer, while others think of Kira as "God". Kira becomes a religious figure to a large portion of the public. Many people who have been wronged by others largely view Kira as their savior and praise Kira, thanking him for bringing criminals to justice. Others view Kira as a criminal who has forced the world to live in fear of being killed for any perceived wrong doing. After Light Yagami's death the Kira killings stop and the world seemingly returns to normal, however Kira worshipers remain. List of Kira This is the list of Kira, in order, with a description of their time as Kira. 'Light Yagami' Known As: Kira Light was the first human to use a Death Note (excluding Kagami Taro and Miura from the pilot story) and holds the title of the First Kira. As such, he was the smartest and most committed to his goals in becoming "God of the New World". L was naturally Light's enemy, opposing his judgment of criminals. Light held the title Kira the longest, avoiding capture better than any other Kira. Even after joining the Kira Task Force, being imprisoned for 50 days and even losing (and later regaining) his memories of the Death Note, Light was still able to evade capture. After L Lawliet died, Light assumed the title "L", becoming virtually invincible for three years. Then, when Near and Mello came onto the scene, their combined effort was enough to expose Light as Kira. Light seemingly lost his sanity in manga/possesed by demon in anime after Near told him he "lost", having to be shot several times by Matsuda. Light's name was then written in his Death Note by his Shinigami, Ryuk, and he died of a heart attack. 'Misa Amane' Known As: Second Kira As her name implies, Misa was the second human to use a Death Note. Misa obtained her Death Note from the Shinigami Rem. Misa was initially an extreme Kira supporter, due to the fact that Kira passed judgement on a man who murdered her parents. Although she remains committed to the original Kira's goal, her devotion largely subsides in favor of simply helping try to achieve it by extension to her love of Light Yagami. As such, and because she is simply far less intelligent, Misa begins to follow Light's orders after she reveals her identity to him. All in all, she was merely a tool to Light, losing her memory and making Kira's judgments many different times to draw suspicion away from Light. She was aware of all of this, yet she did not care because Light was, according to her, a 'knight in shining armor'. Misa was the only living Kira after Light's death. She had relinquished her memories of the Death Notes shortly before Light died, and since the SPK was now in possession of both Notes, there was no way for her to ever regain her memories. Therefore, she was no longer Kira at all. Misa mourned Light's death for the rest of her life. In the manga, she commits suicide one year later, on Valentine's Day. At the anime's finale, Misa appears standing outside the safety rail on the edge of a skyscraper looking into the sunset dressed in Gothic Lolita clothing (which incidentally happens to be the same one from episode 25 which leads the viewers to wonder whether this had been a future reference), about to jump to her death. 'Kyosuke Higuchi' ' Known As: Third Kira or Yotsuba Kira' Kyosuke is an executive of Yotsuba Corporations and the only person to hold the title of Kira who is in no way connected to the original Kira, Light Yagami. He obtained a Death Note from Rem after Light and Misa relinquished their Death Notes and their memories to avoid conviction. He only judged criminals for a short time, until Light and Misa were freed from imprisonment, He then used the Death Note for selfish reasons such as promotion and furthering the business of Yotsuda. He was caught shortly after, his identity uncovered by Misa Amane. After he was arrested, his Death Note was given to Light, which gave Light his memories back, and Light killed Kyosuke before he was even put in a police car. It is heavily implied that Kyosuke was not even aware of the original Kira's goal. 'Jack Neylon' Known As: Mafia Kira or Y462 Jack Neylon is doing the deal with Soichiro about Notebook and Sayu then Soichiro give the notebook and Jack write Andrew Miller name on Death Note after Missle is blow Jack Nelyon Kill Several SPK member's and when Misa seen his name with Shinigami Eyes he didn't have a lifespan under his real name, in the manga Jack trade shinigami eyes to see name and lifespan on human 'Teru Mikami' Known As: Fourth Kira or X-Kira (by Near) ' ' Mikami has always had a strong sense of justice and is the most understanding and committed to Kira's goal, second only to Light. Mikami recieved the Death Note from Light. After suspicion of Misa rose again, Light gave Mikami the Death through Kiyomi. Mikami carried out Lights orders as perfect as possible. Mikami worshipped Kira even more than Misa, being the only person to address Light as "God". He was willing to be the scapegoat for Light and Kiyomi, carrying out judgments in a fake Death Note to keep suspicion away from Kiyomi, who was the one actually carrying out judgements. Despite this devotion, it was a mistake made by Mikami that exposed Light as Kira. Mikami stabbed himself in the torso with his pen and bled to death, though it is unclear whether he did so deliberately or out of desperation (in contrast to the manga, in which he mysteriously died in prison ten days after Light's defeat). Kiyomi Takada Known As: Fifth Kira Kiyomi Takada never actually touched a whole Death Note, but instead was regularly given pages torn out of Mikami's Note. She never had ownership, and was never possessed by any Shinigami. While Mikami was using a fake Death Note to keep the SPK and the Japanese Task Force busy, Kiyomi is using the torn pages to carry out real judgments. But ultimately, after she is kidnapped by Mello, Light didn't want her to be caught with the pages or try to explain Mello's sudden death, so Light killed her by having her set herself on fire, thus destroying the pages and killing her. Kiyomi is very smart, despite the fact that she never had the chance to apply her intelligence to Kira's cause. Dissimilar to Misa, who was purely used by Light to further his ambition, Kiyomi was quite reluctant to join Light, having to be offered the position of "Goddess Of the New World". Trivia *In the 6 years of Kira's existence, no one was ever convicted of being Kira. Although Higuchi, Mikami, and Light were arrested for their roles as Kira, they all died before they were officially sentenced. *Seven (Possibly eight in anime) human characters make the 'eye trade': Misa Amane, Kyosuke Higuchi, Kal Snydar, Soichiro Yagami, Teru Mikami,C-kira, and (Possibly) Light Yagami in anime only six (possibly seven in anime) of whom are Kira. The First Kira, Light Yagami, is the only owner of a Death Note that never traded for the Shinigami Eyes in manga (Possibly Light traded eyes in anime). *Ryuk and Rem both possess three Kira: Light Yagami and Misa Amane (both), Kyosuke Higuchi (Rem) and Teru Mikami (Ryuk) *Excluding the First Kira, Light Yagami, suicide is relevant to the fates of the others: Misa Amane attempted it in confinement and later committed it (not via Death Note, and implied in the anime), Kyosuke Higuchi attempted to shoot himself, only to have his gun shot out of his hand (but failed), Teru Mikami stabbed himself, resulting in his death (unlike in the manga, in which he mysteriously died in prison ten days after Light's defeat), Kiyomi Takada burned herself to death (under controlled by Death Note), though this was a Death Note-guided suicide rather than a voluntary one. *The Second Kira, Misa Amane, is the only Kira whose ownership of a Death Note is not planned by Light Yagami, the First Kira during his lifetime. * All the Kiras interacted with at least one other Kira, with 2, 4 and 5 all meeting Light at least once in their time as Kira, and 3 meeting Misa. *Both the First and Second Kira gave up ownership of their Death Note twice: once while in L's confinement (both), in attacking the Mafia's Headquarters (Light), in order to give up ownership of the notebook to Teru Mikami (Misa). Category:Characters Category:Characters by Identity Category:Death Note Category:Kira Category:Light Category:Terms